


Pym University

by turntechwilson



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, POV Peter Parker, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechwilson/pseuds/turntechwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is new at Pym University, and what a coincidence, so Wade Wilson! And they're dorm roommates. A few things you should know about this fic: 1, there will be race-bends and queer relationships, and 2, Peter is a transguy. Also, Bucky sucks at cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

August 2nd, 2016

This is it, my first day of college. I'd say I'm lucky my dad has connections with the dean of Pym University, Hank Pym, but let's be honest, with a brain like mine, I deserve a scholarship. Jesus. This place is seriously as huge as Hank back in his Giant Man days, before he retired to devote his life to educating. Great man, Dean Pym. My father, Tony Stark, has known him since they founded the Avengers together. 

If you're wondering about Tony, he's my adoptive father. People always ask about that. Being Korean, most can tell I'm probably not related to a Hispanic man, but there is always the ignorant ass that can't tell the difference. 

The most recent ignorant ass I've met is Wade Wilson. Luckily, he isn't the aforementioned variation of ignorant asses. Okay, maybe he's not that ignorant, but he's still an ass. He says he's half Native American. His skin is a milky light brown. It's beautiful, honestly. Not that I'm attracted to him. Just an observation. Wade is my dorm roommate. He's a very strange person. He gets mood swings, and when I asked about them, he told me he was bipolar. When he's not in a bad mood he never stops flirting. I have no idea how he got accepted into a college like Pym University, but he says he's working towards a major in the medical field. The thing about Wade is, and he stated this rather bluntly, "I have cancer. But it's no big deal. I want to cure myself some day. So I'm going to."

I feel bad for Wade. Not terribly bad, because he's still Wade, but bad nonetheless. No one deserves cancer, or any terminal illness for that matter. It's just not fair. But Wade seems optimistic. He really thinks he can cure himself. He really believes he can cure his cancer. I'm not sure if Wade Wilson is the most hopeful man I've ever met, or the most hopeless. I'd like to think he's the former.

Our first encounter was very embarrassing on my part, but he didn't seem fazed. I had just gotten assigned my dorm, and I was changing out of a black, long-sleeved shirt and into a lighter, short-sleeved one, because of the heat, when Wade walked in. I suppose he didn't know better, seeing as it is his room too, but still, I wasn't expecting a boy to see me shirtless today. My heart raced a mile a minute. Wade just smiled, this really goofy, idiotic smile, and went "hey, so you're my roomie, sweet."

I blushed and replied, quite frantically, "do you mind?! I'm changing!"

He smirked and retorted "no, I do not," and quickly added "nice abs."

The part about my abs really made me blush. I had just met this kid, and he was already making me a blushing mess. Only two other boys had ever seen me shirtless. The first being my ex-boyfriend, Harry Osborn, and the other being Johnny Storm. I'd fooled around with both in the past. But I assure you, I will not be doing any fooling around with Wade Wilson.

I quickly pulled my shirt on and exited the room. Wade just stood there, next to the door frame, as I passed him. His eyes followed me out of the room and when I glared back from the end of the hallway he was still staring. What a weirdo.

From there, I started toward the showers (I'd been sweating from the heat), when I ran into a muscular blonde man, wearing a baseball cap with the American flag on it. The man stopped me, rather abruptly, and started, "I'm Steve Rogers, resident adviser," he smiled. "Not a hall monitor. Big difference."

Just then, another boy countered his claim, "no, there really isn't." The boy was skinny with dark hair and wore faded jeans below a grey shirt with long blue sleeves. 

"Scott," Steve called the boy, annoyed, "I'm telling him this because I know you tell all the new students I am." He turned back to me, "I'm not a hall monitor," he declared once again.

"Whatever floats you boat...hall monitor." With that Scott strutted away laughing at his remark.

"What's your name?" he asked me, forcing a smile with a hint of annoyance lingering on his face from his exchange with Scott.

"Peter. Peter Parker. Peter Benjamin--" he stopped me.

"Just Peter'll do. It's nice to meet you, Peter. You're rooming with Wilson, right?"

"Is that his name? The kid with all the scars?"

"Wade Wilson. And we don't talk about his scars."

When I asked Wade about his scars later, he said he had cancer.

"Sorry, I'll try not to bring them up."

Liar.

"Listen, if you ever need anything, anyone to talk to or anything," he offered a consoling face with the most awkward half-smile, "you can come to me."

What a mom.

"Uh, okay? Thanks." He nodded, still smiling that awkward "son, it's okay to be gay" smile. 

With that, he stepped into a room, which I'm assuming is his dorm, and shut the door behind him. At that moment, I'd decided that, even though Wade is an ass, I'm glad to be rooming with him and not Steve. Wade is strange, yes, but Steve is strange in an entirely different way. A more respectable way, yes, but still. Wade has a certain charm about him, he's more interesting, and not a total mom.

I continued to the shower but when I made it there it was already occupied. I really didn't want anyone else to see me shirtless today so I started to turn back when they called to me, "hey! You new here?"

"Yeah, Peter."

"Sam," he returned. He was muscular with facial hair and dark skin. All he had on was a towel. I guess he had just showered, because he pulled on a red v-neck and made his way to me. He reached out his hand and provided a kind smile. I reluctantly shook hands with the half-naked man and it was quite awkward. I don't like physical contact, especially with someone who's only one towel away from having their dong showing.

"So, you meet Steve yet?"

"Yeah."

"Scott?"

"Yeah."

"What about Bucky?"

"Who?"

"Oh. You'll meet him soon enough. Buck's cool. Kinda emo, but cool. He's always wearing hoodies and cooking. Kinda weird if you ask me, but to each their own."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you. Well, see you around, Peter."

"Later," I returned, and he was gone.

I showered in peace without anyone walking in on me, thank God, and returned to my dorm, where Wade had been waiting for me.

"You smell nice," he said, smiling that same goofy smile from before. What is up with this dude.

"Don't smell me! Weirdo."

"Hey, calm down, just an observation. Here's another: you're the hottest guy I've seen here so far, and I've seen Sam. You meet Sam yet?"

"Yeah, actually, just met him at the showers...I mean, stop hitting on me. I don't like you."

"Sure you don't. That's what they all say."

"And I'm sure they mean it too."

I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. Wade just looked down, real sad, and didn't reply.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Let's start over, I'm Peter."

He tried his best to seem unshaken by my remark and replied, "Wade. Wade Winston Wilson."

"I know, Steve told me."

"Oh," he suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, "you met the Boy Scout?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Scott said he's a hall monitor."

"He is, he really is." He laughed some more.

"So, how long have you been here? Today's my first day."

"Same. Just got here. When I found the room you were already here, shirtless, might I add."

This surprised me, he had no bags, books, or anything really.

"Where's all your stuff?"

He just looked down, sad again.

"I'll have some stuff soon. It's...on it's way."

"Wade, do you not have any clothes? Books? Food?"

"I SAID IT'S ON IT'S WAY." With that he stormed out of the room.

When he returned to our room later that night, he apologized and explained his outburst. As it turns out, he was homeless before getting a scholarship and dorm at PU. Apparently, Hank Pym himself gave him a scholarship. Wade thinks he just felt bad for him and wanted to give him a break. He says Dean Pym said he had great potential but he didn't believe it.

Then he asked me why I was writing in a diary, which brings us to right now. Let me just say, this is NOT a diary. This is a journal. Diaries are for girls. I'm not a girl.

"It's a journal."

"Diary."

I can't stand this kid.

I love you too, Petey ♡♡♡

(That was Wade. Ugh.)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary, I love Wade Winston Wilson with all of my heart. He's so perfect and lovely and wonderful and I want to have hot steamy shower sex with him. Did I mention I'm totally in love with him? He's so perfect. Seriously, can Wade just marry me already?

Love always,  
Peter

August 5th, 2016

THAT WRITING WASN'T ME, THAT WAS WADE. I REALLY WISH HE'D LEAVE MY SHIT ALONE.

Anyway...Huh, that "love always" bit reminded me of The Perks of Being a Wallflower. If Wade was referencing it, I'm impressed. That's my favorite book. The Hobbit is a close second. I'm getting off topic. Wade needs to keep his hands off my stuff. He has no manners. Ugh.

Just earlier today, he was looking through my drawers and found my web-shooters. I wasn't planning on telling him, or anyone else, for that matter, that I'm Spider-Man, but I was backed into a corner. Or should I say, a water spout? Huh, huh? Okay, that was terrible. Anyway, I explained to him how I had been bitten by a spider a few years back and it gave me special powers and all that jazz. He just beamed in disbelief for a moment before telling me I was his hero. He said he always looked up to Spidey and he'd kill to be half the man I was. When he said that, I joked that he couldn't hurt a fly, which caused him to break eye contact and mutter an awkward, undoubtedly forced laugh. He seemed ashamed of something...Had he hurt someone? He'd been homeless until very recently, and he's covered with scars, I can't imagine what it's been like for him, what he's had to go through. I'm sure someone's said something to offend him or pick a fight before. If not, I'd be surprised.

I decided that Wade's past is, just that, the past. Anything that he did before I met him doesn't matter. I'm not going to ask him about his past. God only knows what he's endured.

Instead of prying, I offered to show him my Spidey-suit, which instantly elevated his mood. I pulled my suitcase from under my bed, entered the combination, and pulled out my costume. Wade beamed once again, his mouth open wide and smiling in awe.

"Can I try it on?"

"No."

"But--"

"I said I'd show you, not let you wear it."

"Peter, please. Just for a photo. This is cosplay goals, man."

"Oh my God, you're a nerd."

"Don't act like you're not a nerd too!"

"I don't cosplay," I chuckled.

"What do you call it when you're zipping around in spandex on the weekends?" he counted, smirking.

"Superheroing"

"That's terrible grammar, Mister Parker," he smirked once again.

"Ha, ha...But for the record, I don't actually call it that. You're right, that is terrible grammar."

Wade kept at it, asking me to let him try the costume on, until I eventually gave in. I have to admit, he does look good in the costume. Red suits him well. 

"If I were a superhero, I'd want my costume to look just like this!"

"Hey, don't rip me off. At least ditch the spider symbol and trade the blue for another color."

"I'm making a costume," he declared, "exactly as you just described. How's red and black sound?"

I laughed, "you don't even have superpowers."

"You don't know that," he said smugly, as if he had been keeping something from me.

"Well, do you? It's not like it's uncommon nowadays, people everywhere have powers. This dude I know, Pietro, has super-speed, it's sick."

"You know Quicksilver?!"

"Wow, you even know his superhero name, you really are a nerd."

"Superheroes give me hope, hope that maybe someday I can make a difference, be like them. I want to make a difference, for the better."

This statement struck me as uncharacteristic at first, but I think I get it now. Who doesn't want to be a superhero? Who doesn't want to change the world? I guess it's not that unbelievable that he'd want to help people, just look where he's come from.

"You want to be a superhero real bad, huh?"

"YES! It's my dream! I want to be just like you!"

I smiled, blushing just a bit. Oh boy, I can't believe I'm admitting this, especially because Wade might read this, but I think I'm falling for him. There's just something about him.

"Well, you have the costume, now all you need's the web-shooters."

"Wait, what?!"

I can't believe I said this.

"I'm going to let you see what's like to be Spider-Man, I mean, obviously, you can't fight crime or anything, but you'll know what it's like to thwip around."

He beamed brighter than I'd ever witnessed before.

"I love you, Peter Benjamin Parker."

I don't remember telling him my middle name. Shit. He must have read my last journal entry.

"I love you too, Wade Winston Wilson," I laughed. I don't know why I said that, I'd just met him, we weren't even that close, do I love him? If I don't, will I? I don't know, but I want to. I want to love Wade Wilson. Whether it be as a friend or something more, I want to get close to him. I haven't been close to anyone in so long, and I haven't met anyone as interesting as him in...ever, if I'm being completely honest. Like I said, there's just something about him. He has that Wade Wilson charm. That Wade Wilson beam. That Wade Wilson smirk. That Wade Wilson hopefulness. That Wade Wilson...everything. Everything about him is just...perfect. Fuck.

I handed him the web-shooters and watched as he put them on, joy radiating from his being. As he opened the window and stepped halfway out, he called me to the sill. I approached him and he quickly snuck a kiss on my cheek before pulling down my mask and thwipping away.

Oh boy, I was a blushing mess once again. I can't believe this boy. Is he even real? I can't believe he kissed me. It was my cheek, I know, but still. I can't believe him. Fuck.

He was gone for about an hour. In that time a very strange event occurred. I finally met that Bucky guy Sam was telling me about. His description was scarily accurate. Only thing is, he isn't as good of a cook as I had imagined. I was in my room when my Spidey-Sense went off. That's what I call the sensation I get that alerts me of danger, another ability, courtesy of the spider that bit me. It led me to Steve's room where I smelt fire. I figured in an situation like this it would be acceptable to let myself in and check out what was going on. The first thing I saw was flames. Next, I noticed Sam and Bucky standing there, wearing pink aprons that were way too small for them. My only thought was "what the fuck." I guess Bucky set his oven on fire cooking.

Sam started yelling at me to get the "hall monitor" but Bucky protested the idea. Next thing I knew, he was introducing himself and we were shaking hands. He was strangely calm considering the situation. Does this kinda stuff happen often here? Scratch that, I don't want to know. If it does, I'm transferring. Before I could think or say anything, he asked me to leave and forget what I'd seen. I exited the room scoffing. What a strange dude.

By the time I got back to my room, Wade was back. He was laying in his bed, panting, with the costume still on, save for the mask. His face was bruised.

"Wade, what happened?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm," he panted, "fine." He was really out of breath. "I ran into one of your friends. The sparkly one."

Electro.

"Are you okay? Do you know need to see a doctor? Did he electrocute you? Oh my God, this was a terrible idea. I'm so sorry, Wade."

"Bro," he panted once again, "I'm fine. I won."

"What?!"

"I beat the shit out of that guy. Webbed him up real good." He paused. "Okay, fine," he panted, "maybe I ran away, but I did good," pant, "for my first, and hopefully last, attempt at being a super-you."

I smiled. He fought Electro, without any powers, and made it out alive. Jesus Christ. I was so relieved that he was okay. Words cannot describe how worried I had been.

I kissed his forehead. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I rested my forehead against his. "I love you, Wade Winston Wilson."

He smiled, "I love you too, Peter Benjamin Parker."


	3. Chapter 3

August 8th, 2016

Have I ever mentioned I'm bisexual? It has its perks. I've dated more hot guys and girls than I can count on my two hands, and let me tell you, I've had some interesting relationships. None of them, however, have been as interesting as the one I'm currently in with Wade Wilson. Jesus Christ, he's different, in the best ways imaginable. Once I got past the fact he's an ass (of the non-ignorant variety, luckily), I realized just how great he really is. He's perfect. Not perfect perfect, but a Wade Wilson perfect. I don't know how to explain it. It's love. Love isn't supposed to make sense.


End file.
